mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Galoomba
Galoombas (named "'Goombas'" in Super Mario World) are somewhat rare enemies from Super Mario World. They either walk across the ground, parachute from above or float down in bubbles (which burst upon coming into contact with any object), or can even appear with wings to hop around. They later reappear in Super Mario 3D World, where they are given the name "Galoomba" to distinguish them from actual Goombas. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World'' Galoombas first appear in Super Mario World, in which they are simply called "Goombas" despite acting differently. Although they walk in straight paths to attack like regular Goombas, these new baddies do not resemble the older ones. Galoombas do not have mushroom-shaped heads but rather more spherical ones. They also lack a stem; the Galoomba's two feet are attached directly to the bottom of the head. As such, they resemble chestnuts more than mushrooms. Galoombas cannot be defeated by a single jump, as doing so flips them over and immobilizes them. In this state, they can be picked up and thrown at other enemies, like with Koopa Troopas. Running into them or jumping on them when flipped causes them to be kicked around (though they do not ricochet, like shells do). After a few seconds they right themselves, which damages Mario if he is carrying one. They can automatically be defeated with a Spin Jump, or with a fireball or an attack from Yoshi; an attack with the cape causes them to be flipped over as well. There are two variants of Galoombas in the original game. Para-Goombas are Galoombas which utilize parachutes instead of being Goombas with wings. Flying Goombas (wing-bearing Galoombas) also appear, and can only hop on the ground instead of fly. Like Paragoombas, Flying Goombas' wings are clipped after one stomp, reverting them to normal Galoombas, and thus, stomping on them after their wings are gone just renders them helpless for a few moments, allowing the player to throw them at other enemies. Spiked versions of Flying Goombas also known as Para-Goombas later appeared in Mario Clash. In the Super Mario World Game Boy Advance remake, Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, after the player beats the Special World and finds all of the exits, the Galoombas are colored yellow and wear sunglasses. ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, a single regular Galoomba appears at the end of the World-e level Rich with Ropes, where their winged variants, Para-Goombas can also be found. They can be stomped on and grabbed like in Super Mario World. ''Super Mario 3D World'' After a long absence, Galoombas reappear in Super Mario 3D World, alongside regular Goombas and a bigger variation named Big Galoomba. Like normal Goombas in 3D Mario games, they attempt to chase after the player upon seeing them. Additionally, like in Super Mario World, Galoombas cannot be defeated with one jump, as that causes them to be flipped over, though unlike Super Mario World a second jump defeats them. A Ground Pound can also be used to defeat them in one hit. Additionally, Galoombas cannot be kicked around, as running into them while immobilized also causes them to be defeated. ''Super Mario Maker'' Galoombas replace regular Goombas when one person creates or plays on the Super Mario World style in Super Mario Maker and Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS. They use a slightly edited version of their original sprite from Super Mario World (their feet are colored green instead of yellow to match their artwork and modern appearances), and when stomped on, they turn upside down, waiting for the player to pick their bodies up and hurl them. If a Super Mushroom is dragged onto a Galoomba, the enemy will transform into a Big Galoomba. If wings are given to a Galoomba, it will become a Flying Goomba. ''Super Mario World'' cartoon Galoombas appear twice in the Super Mario World cartoon. They first appear in "The Wheel Thing", in which they are shown as being the "power source" for the cars made by Mario and Luigi. Galoombas also briefly appear in "The Yoshi Shuffle" in the audience during the football game. ''Super Mario Adventures'' In Super Mario Adventures, Galoombas and at least two Flying Goombas were sent by Bowser to attack Princess Toadstool's Palace. In addition, they were among the attendees to Bowser's marriage to the hypnotized Princess Toadstool. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 3'' Flying Galoombas appear as an obstacle during the minigame Ridiculous Relay in Mario Party 3. The single player must dodge both them and Bullet Bills in their hand glider, and reach the finish line before the other three players do. ''Mario Party Advance'' Two Galoombas appear in Mario Party Advance at Goombob Manor, they are named Goombob and Goombetty. Red and blue Galoombas also appear in Tap-Tap Sumo. ''Mario Party 10'' Galoombas appear in Mario Party 10, in a few minigames that also feature Goombas and Goombrats. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Galoombas appear in the Mario Party: Star Rush minigame Goomba Guess. The goal of the minigame is to tap the most Goombas, while Galoombas deduct one point from the player. In the beginning of the minigame, the placement of the enemies are shown before they shift positions, and afterward are covered by a dark veil so players are required to memorize the placements beforehand. Trivia * In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, while Galoombas do not appear directly in the game, they are mentioned in one of the randomly generated Tips. In it, it is clarified that Super Mario World has no Goombas, and that Galoombas are a different species. * In Wario Land 3, the Chestnut enemies that Wolfenboss summons look very similar to Galoombas, and are similarly knocked around when hit with the Dash Attack. }} fr:Galoomba es:Goombaya fi:Galoomba de:Galumba it:Goombruno (specie) nl:Galoomba da:Galoomba no:Galoomba Category:Enemies Category:Goombas Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Super Mario 3D World Enemies Category:Super Mario Maker Enemies Category:Characters in Super Mario World (television series) Category:Mario Party Advance Characters Category:Mario Party 10 Category:Mario Party: Star Rush